1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging device for charging a secondary battery in a mobile device and a mobile device including this charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the use of mobile phone terminals and mobile information terminals called smartphones is spreading. Each of these mobile devices includes a rechargeable secondary battery (i.e., a rechargeable battery). Although uptime of the mobile devices differs depending on a usage state thereof, the larger a capacity of the secondary battery, the longer the mobile devices can be used. However, the larger the capacity of the secondary battery, the longer it takes for the battery to reach a full charge level.
Thus, users may be unable to perform sufficient charging of the secondary battery in a short period, such as when the users become aware that a remaining battery level of a mobile device is low before going out. The remaining battery level may reach empty at the time of use after the users go out and the users may be unable to use the mobile device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-49331 describes a method for preparing a mobile charger/discharger capable of performing boost charge separately from a mobile device. In this method, users charge the mobile charger/discharger at high speed and then carry the mobile charger/discharger with the mobile device. The users attach the mobile charger/discharger to the mobile device at a destination to slowly charge a secondary battery of the mobile device.